Four Cats
by Jessenia
Summary: Possible Spoilers. Persia reminisces about a cat he lost many years ago. The lesson he learned then might save the four cats he has now...


Four Cats 

Jessenia

  
  


I've loved cats for as long as I can remember. My first cat was a little siamese, but she got run over by a truck. My brother let her out to play. 

I tried to tell him that she wasn't a dog. That she wasn't supposed to go outside. 

Most cats do you know. They go outside. 

But she didn't. 

He threatened to break my face. I let her go...

She got hit by a truck. She shouldn't have been outside.

I have had a number of cats in my life. I guess that's why...

There were four cats that I remember vividly. I think I loved each one, but for a different reason. Each one was so special. Like my own children. That's when I knew I had been around cats too long. But they were perfect. 

Heh. My favorite cats and they aren't even....

These cats could go outside. I would send them out to prowl at night. They would bring back mice. If they worked together just right, and they always did, they could bring down an owl. Do you know how rare that is? They were amazing creatures. Such sharp senses and honed skills. So perfectly matched with one-another that they were seemingly invincible. 

But remove just one and...

That was why...

But they were not like that in the daytime. In the day all they wanted was a place to sleep and food to eat. They wanted to exist in a state so completely detached from their night prowls. A state where they were not part of the food chain, but rather, where they were protected from it. Where they were detached. Each had its own thing that it would do in the day. Each had his own way...

And I...

Sometimes I wish that I still had my first cat with me. Sometimes all I want is that siamese. But other times, I can see a bit of her in each of them. 

One in particular...

The sun is setting. I sit at my desk, my back to the window. I don't want to see it set. Today that setting sun means more than a day ended. 

Today it means...

I used to watch them play. And at night, I would always worry. And that One. That One that reminded me so much of my precious siamese. I always felt like I owed him so much, probably because I felt like I owed Her so much, and since they were so much alike...

But he went outside...

Today I lost a cat. I know where he is, but I feel as if I lost him. He scratched me with his long sharpened claws. Scratched me, and I don't think I'll ever heal. But I am not worried about myself. I set the others outside tonight. I sent them out, but He did not go. I think that this time, there will be no owl. Only three little cats.

I failed again.

And yet I learned something from my precious siamese that might save them. Cats may have nine lives, but a human only has one. I try to think like a cat. Really only to honor Her. That's how this all got started. Because of her and that truck. But what is one life if you live it alone? 

I have so many cats. Cats that are loyal to me.

Cats that have died for me.

But these four take up a space in my heart that has not been filled since the Truck.

That is why...

That is why I will find the one I lost. That is why I will bring him back to the others. 

Not for me, for Them. Though he will doubt me at first.

And in the end, I will be wounded deeper than the scratch that He gave me. But I will have completed the circle. Once I traded a cat for an untouched face. With all that I have done, I think that my cats are more important now.

And I will tell them...

Four beautiful cats.

  
  


~End~

  
  


standard disclaimers apply.

  
  


Jessenia: So, I wrote this fic spontaneously. (it's my first finished fic!!) Please be nice. Anywho, this is meant to be Persia's thoughts during episodes 13-14 when Weiss is getting framed, and they have that very dramatic fight with the helicopters and the gunfire and the OI!! *sighs* well, I just threw in the part about the siamese, it was supposed to be Takatori's wife (Come on, you remember the one. Omi's mum.) Yeah, so it only follows that the four cats are *drum role* yup! Our Bishounen Flower Boys!

I really hope people enjoyed it. I love getting C&C, (though nobody seems to like writing it for me *pouts*) I DON'T like flames. Mercutio makes sure I am suitably mocked and ridiculed, and i don't need readers to start on it, please. If you don't want to review, email me at little_shaman29@yahoo.com

Ja ne! 


End file.
